


Artwork for 2010 McShep Match "About Face"

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork entry for Team Play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for 2010 McShep Match "About Face"

**Author's Note:**

> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

Sep. 9th, 2010

Summary: The present Jeannie sent for Torren was bad enough. When Rodney pulled out the nose, John decided that the only shaft that would end up lubed in the near future would be the one in Rodney's little yellow racer.

 

[The Making of....](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/434932.html) a Photoshop Elements tutorial


End file.
